Nouveau Départ
by titefred
Summary: Bella fuit l'enfer dans lequel elle vie depuis 3ans et veut plus que tout retrouver son frère jumeau qui lui a été arraché il y a plusieurs année. Le destin lui accordera-t-il un nouveau départ et une vie meilleure?
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle fiction que j'écris en parallèle de Sous Protection. Plein d'idées fleurissent dans ma tête donc peut être qu'une autre encore arrivera d'ici peu... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira..._

Je cours… toujours plus vite… ne pas s'arrêter. Je fuis l'enfer dans lequel je vis, ou plutôt survis, depuis plus de trois ans. D'habitude je subis, en silence. J'attends qu'ils en aient fini avec moi et quand enfin il me laisse prostrée sur le planché, je vide toutes les larmes de mon corps, seule dans ma chambre. Ou ce qui me sert de chambre. Elle ne doit pas faire plus de 5m².

Je pleure mes parents, morts lorsque j'avais 6ans je pleure mon frère jumeau que l'on m'a arraché le jour de nos 11ans, après avoir vécu 5ans à l'orphelinat. Nous avions réussi à resté ensemble jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle directrice décide que l'on prenait trop de place et que s'il fallait nous séparer pour pouvoir se débarrasser de nous, alors elle n'hésiterait pas. J'ai donc étais dans trois familles d'accueil différentes pendant les trois années qui on suivit et je correspondais par lettre avec mon frère jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse chez les Gigandet.

Nous étions des jumeaux très fusionnels et lorsque nous avons été séparés, j'ai ressenti comme si l'on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même. Je n'ai plus parlé depuis ce jour et les Gigandet y ont trouvé une raison supplémentaire pour me faire du mal. Nous avons réussis à correspondre jusqu'à ce que je débarque dans mon enfer personnel même si je n'ai plus entendu sa voix.

Depuis, je ne vis plus. Les seuls moments où je me sens un peu mieux, sont lorsque j'arrive à m'échapper quelques heures par ma fenêtre, quand ils sont au travail ou au lycée. Parce que évidement, je n'ai pas pu retourner en cours depuis trois ans. Durant ces moments, je vais dessiner et jouer un peu de piano chez la vieille Maria à quelques kilomètres. J'ai toujours réussis à lui cacher ce qu'il se passait, ne venant pas lorsque mes bleus étaient trop visibles. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dupe et lorsqu'elle me questionnait, j'arrivais miraculeusement à ne plus arriver à communiquer.

C'est là que je me rends. Je ne sens plus mon corps. L'adrénaline due à la peur et le désespoir coule dans mes veines, ce qui inhibe la douleur qui je sais, reviendrait dès le moment où je m'arrêterais. C'est pourquoi je cours, encore et toujours. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me chausser dans la précipitation et mais pieds doivent être en sang. J'évite de regarder de peur de ne pas tenir. Je dois également avoir plusieurs fractures, étant donné ce que j'ai subit pendant plus d'une heure. De plus, j'ai fuis par ma fenêtre du second étage, où se trouve ma chambre, et sous la douleur, j'ai glissé avant de toucher le sol. Cette fenêtre est toute petite. Un adulte ne pourrait pas passé mais je suis tellement maigre que ça ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes. Je ne me suis plus regardée dans un miroir depuis un long moment mais je dois être affreuse. La fracture mal réparée de mon genou qui date de l'année dernière commence à me faire souffrir et les autres douleurs se réveillent lorsque l'aperçois enfin la maison. Je pleure de soulagement et de douleur et m'effondre presque sur la porte. Il doit être 3h30 du matin et je dois frapper à plusieurs reprises avant que je n'entende du bruit à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvre enfin.

-Madre de dios ! Mi querida qu'est-il arrivé !

Je la suppliai du regard avant de m'effondrer dans l'entrée, accueillant à bras ouverts l'inconscience, le noir libérateur, la fin. La fin de mon enfer ou la fin de ma non vie je ne le sais pas. Une seule certitude, je mourrai si je devais retourner là bas.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis désolée pour cette très, très longue absence et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est qu'après une réorientation je suis rentrée à la fac et je ne pensais pas avoir autant de boulot. Il y a aussi je fait que je sois faignante et que j'ai du mal à me mettre à écrire le soir après le boulot.

Je vais essayer de m'améliorer, promis.

Au fait, BONNE ANNEE à tous!

* * *

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Avec mon frère ainé Emmet, nous avons été adopté par Esmée et Carlisle Cullen lorsque nous avions respectivement 2 et 3 ans, suite à la mort de nos parents.

Il y a quelques années, mon frère de cœur et meilleur ami a rejoint notre famille. Contrairement à Emmet, qui a une attitude joviale et enfantine, Jasper est quelqu'un de très torturé. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer et aujourd'hui encore, il n'incite pas les inconnus à s'approcher de lui. Il était colérique et en voulait à la terre entière. Il se bagarrait souvent mais nous avons maintenant compris que ce comportement avait pour cause une grande douleur qu'il avait et a toujours en lui. Il a fini par faire confiance à notre famille et à deux de nos amies, Alice et Rosalie.

Je connais Alice depuis que je suis tout petit, elle est également ma meilleure amie, presque ma sœur. Depuis que Jasper sort avec elle, c'est-à-dire quelques mois, il s'est beaucoup calmé mais sa douleur est toujours présente, sous-jacente. J'ai aussi noté un changement de comportement chez Alice. Elle a toujours été hyper active mais mon ami arrive à la canaliser et je dois avouer que dans certaines situations, on en est très content !

Je ne sais pas ce qui rend Jasper si triste et lunatique. Il n'a jamais voulu en parler. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais à chaque fois, il se mettait en colère et nous envoyait bouler, Il passait ensuite des heures dans sa chambre à faire dieu sait quoi sur son ordinateur et au téléphone.

Mon frère à la carrure d'ours a redoublé une classe et se retrouve donc en terminale avec nous tous. C'est le comique du groupe et le plus sportif. Il joue dans l'équipe de Foot du lycée et tout un tas d'autre chose de manière ponctuelle et à l'extérieur. C'est également un ventre sur pattes. Il est capable de manger tout et n'importe quoi à toute heure de la journée, au grand damne de sa copine, Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie est, comment dire… sympathique est attachante, mais on ne peu s'en rendre compte que si elle laisse sa carapace se briser pour que l'on puisse pénétrer son monde. Ce qu'elle n'a fait que très tardivement pour moi bien que l'on se connaisse depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'avec Alice. De l'extérieur, elle peut facilement paraitre pour une bimbo blonde, hautaine, arrogante, et froide. Nous nous sommes rapprochés peu de temps avant qu'elle ne sorte avec mon frère, quand je l'ai protégé avec Emmet de plusieurs gars qui voulaient lui faire du mal.

Moi ? Et bien que dire … J'ai 17ans, et si vous demandez autour de moi, on vous dira que je fais partie des tombeurs, des coureurs de jupons, qui se fou des filles avec qui il sort pour les jeter après. Elles sont pourtant prévenues que ça ne durerai pas, ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop. J'évite les filles du lycée car j'ai eu le malheur de me faire Jessica Stanley une fois et depuis, elle ne me lâche plus. C'est devenu invivable. Je me rends plutôt sur Port Angeles, en boîte.

Contrairement aux idées reçues, je ne suis pas un salop… Je sais qu'un jour je me rangerais facilement, donc j'attends de la trouver, elle, LA fille, celle de ma vie. Eh oui ça peut paraître bizarre mais je suis un grand romantique refoulé. Je cache cette part de moi aux autres, la gardant pour ELLE.

Nous sommes en ce moment trois semaines après la rentrée. Après m'être préparé, je descends dans la cuisine où ma mère avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuné. En m'asseyant, je remarquais que mes parents avaient un air bizarre sur le visage. Ma mère avait l'air heureuse mais inquiète, le même que mon père mais il semblait également préoccupé. Cependant, je ne dis rien. S'ils voulaient parler, ils le feraient. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper qui avait également remarqué le comportement étrange de mes parents mais il haussa les épaules et retourna à ses céréales.

Je pris du café et quelques muffins maison. Au bout de 10 minutes dans le brouillard matinal, mon père se gratta la gorge. Nous levions tous un regard interrogateur vers lui.

-Euuu les garçons ? nous étions maintenant à l'écoute. Ce soir nous aimerions vous parler de quelque chose… en famille. Donc ne prévoyez rien et je suis désolé mais les filles ne pourront pas venir. Emmet allait protester mais Esmée intervint.

-Non Emmet il n'y a pas de discussion possible. Nous vous laissons faire ce que vous voulez le reste du temps mais ce soir, c'est un conseil de famille. Et bien que je les aime beaucoup, elles n'y ont pas encore leur place.

-D'accord, intervient Jasper, Il n'y a rien de grave quand même ?

-Non, pas à première vue, mais c'est important.

-OK nous serrons là, dis-je.

-Ed, tu nous emmène aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais, il faut passer prendre les filles ?

-Pour ma Rose, oui après…

-Alice aussi.

-Ok on est parti dans 10min !

-C'est toi le patron Bro !

Ils partirent rapidement dans les escaliers.

-On va y allé aussi mon chéri ? A ce soir.

Ma mère m'embrassa sur le front et suivit mon père à l'extérieur.

Je me mis à mon piano pour passer le temps et me laissais porter par la musique.

Il est 17h et je viens de déposer les filles chez elles. Nous rentons à la maison. Elles avaient un peu râlé de ne pas pouvoir venir comme à leur habitude mais n'avaient pas insisté.

-Qu'ont-ils à nous dire de si important à votre avis ? demanda Jasper à côté de moi.

-Aucune idée. La dernière fois que ça avait l'air si important, tu es arrivé une semaine plus tard…

-Tu crois qu'ils vont accueillir quelqu'un d'autre, demande-t-il froidement ce qui m'étonne.

-J'en sais rien Jasper ! C'est quoi ce ton !

-Rien laisse tomber. Il s'enferma alors dans un mutisme et le reste du trajet ce fit silencieusement.

Arrivé à la maison, les parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Je montais dans ma salle de musique pour m'installer à mon piano et je devinais que les deux autres avaient du se mettre devant la console de jeu. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, j'entendis des portes de voitures claquées. Mes parents venaient de rentrer. Je me relevais donc et m'étirais. Je me décidais à descendre. Mes parents, Jasper et Emmet étaient déjà installés dans les canapés. Carlisle tenait la main d'Esmée dans la sienne sur un canapé et les frères leur faisaient face dans l'autre.

-Assis toi mon chéris. Je me posais donc sur l'accoudoir près de Jasper.

-Donc… commençai-je.

Mon père pris donc la parole.

-L'hôpital de Seattle m'a contacté en début de semaine. Ils ont depuis trois semaines une patiente de 17ans environ. Elle a fuguée de la famille d'accueil ou elle avait « apparemment » été placée et où il s'est révélé qu'elle subissait d'importants sévices.

-Pourquoi tu dis « apparemment » ? intervins-je.

-Parce que personne n'a retrouvé de documents sur qui elle est et prouvant qu'elle y ait été placée. De plus elle ne parle plus suite à un important traumatisme, et l'état de quasi catatonie dans lequel elle se trouve depuis nous empêche de l'interroger. Ses blessures nécessitent encore de nombreux soins et comme je suis médecin et que nous sommes une famille de confiance, ils m'ont demandé si nous pouvions l'accueillir. J'en ai discuté avec Esmée et elle a accepté. Je voulais maintenant vous demander votre avis.

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Une autre fille à la maison ça ne ferais pas de mal. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur. S'exclama Emmet.

-ça ne me pose pas de problème non plus. Si vous pensez qu'on peut l'aider… ajoutais-je.

-Bien sur qu'on peut l'aider. Ça ne sera surement pas facile mais on peut lui amener ce dont elle a manqué. De l'amour et de la sécurité. Jasper, qu'en penses tu ?

-Que ça me plaise ou non, ça ne changera rien de toute façon. Faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne pourrais jamais la considérer comme une petite sœur ! Je ferais mon maximum pour paraitre poli, mais ne m'en demandez pas plus.

Sur ce, il quitta le salon rapidement. Personne ne dit rien mais le visage de ma mère s'attrista. Je ne compris pas son comportement ce soir la. Ni même celui des jours suivant. Il ne nous adressa presque plus la parole et passa son temps avec Alice, s'isolant des autre.

Le vendredi arriva. Cette fille devait arriver le lendemain et personne ne savait son nom. Pourtant elle allait changer la vie de plus d'une personne…


	3. Chapter 3

Cet après midi là, je retrais seul du lycée. Emmet était chez Rosalie et Jasper avait encore disparu avec Alice. Je roulais vite, comme à mon habitude, en traversant la forêt. J'aimais beaucoup cette route. Elle était peu fréquentée et les hauts arbres qui nous entouraient nous donnaient l'impression d'être seul face à mère nature. C'était vivifiant !

Je m'engageais sur le sentier menant à la maison et la distinguais au bout de quelques petites minutes. Je fronçais les sourcils lorsque je vis trois voitures garées devant la maison. Je connaissais bien les deux premières, celles de mes parents, mais ne comprenait pas la raison de leur présence. Ils travaillaient tous les deux et ne devaient pas arrivés avant 7h, 7h30.

La troisième voiture l'était quant à elle totalement inconnue. Elle était surement bien plus vielle que les notre et détonnait quelque peu avec l'ensemble du décor. En effet, notre maison avait été dessinée par ma mère, qui est architecte, et elle était digne des maisons qui font rêver sur les magasines de déco. A la fois très moderne et s'intégrant parfaitement dans le paysage, elle était très ouverte sur l'extérieur avec ses grandes baies vitrées et nous permettait de profiter à fond du peu de soleil que nous offrait Forks.

Je me garai dans le garage et rejoignais silencieusement le salon d'où quelques voix se faisaient entendre. Quand je rentrai dans la pièce, je vis mes parents discuter avec un homme et une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Ils devaient avoir dans la trentaine mais semblaient fatigués. Je me raclais la gorge pour faire connaitre ma présence et ma mère se leva en sursaut.

_**-Oh mon chéri tu es déjà rentré ?**_

_**-Je rentre toujours à cette heure maman… C'est plutôt à moi de me poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et qui sont ces gens ?**_

_**-Je te présente le docteur Johnson qui est psychiatre et Miss Stewart des services sociaux. Ils ont des problèmes qui doivent être réglé à Seattle demain alors ils ont téléphonés pour savoir si ils pouvaient amener la jeune fille aujourd'hui.**_

_**-« La jeune fille » ?**_ me tournant vers eux : _**Vous ne savez toujours pas son nom ?**_

L'homme répondit.

_**-Non. La police enquête toujours et nous cherchons dans les archives, mais le système est vraiment mal fait et ça prend beaucoup trop de temps. On pense que les personnes avec qui elle était retenue ont fait disparaitre un maximum de choses.**_

_**-Et elle est où ?**_

Il tourna les yeux vers le canapé dont je ne voyais que le dossier. Il avait un regard tendre sur le visage.

_**-On a du lui donner des calmants pour le voyage. Elle a très peur de retourner dans une nouvelle famille…**_

Il avait du s'attacher à elle. Je décidais de m'avancer et remarquais une silhouette allongée. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même autant qu'elle le pouvait à cause de son attelle à la jambe et son bras en écharpe. Je me souvins aussi qu'elle avait des côtes cassées. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Il était recouvert de ses longs cheveux bruns et ondulés. Ils luisaient à la lumière du salon.

Les adultes recommencèrent à parler en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Je m'assied dans le fauteuil face à cette fille et l'observais. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à bouger et les discussions cessèrent. On entendit sa respiration s'accélérer et le Doc s'approcha d'elle doucement.

_**-Eh ma belle, calme toi... Tu es en sécurité ici je te le promets. Kristen aussi est là. Personne ne te fera de mal.**_

Elle se redressa légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu foncé profond. Ses yeux me rappelaient quelque chose mais impossible de me souvenir quoi. La peur et la fatigue se lisait facilement sur son visage, mais elle n'altérait en rien sa beauté. Sa peau couleur ivoire paraissait aussi douce que de la soie. Elle n'avait aucune imperfection si ce n'est les quelques cicatrices encore visible sur son arcade et juste au dessus de sa lèvre. Lèvre qui possédait une couleur rosée appétissante. Les marques violacées de ses cernes passaient presque inaperçue grâce à son regard bleu profond et très expressif. Son visage fin était encadré par des cheveux incroyablement longs. Ils étaient brun foncés mais paraissaient terne, comme son regard. Je me souvins alors qu'après de grosses maladie ou interventions chirurgicales, le corps pouvait exprimer son mal-être de cette façon. Je n'osais imaginer à quel point ses cheveux ondulés devaient être beau lorsqu'elle était en pleine forme.

Miss Stewart s'approcha elle aussi.

_**-Ma chérie, je sais que tu ne voulais pas retourner dans une famille mais on t'a expliqué que tu ne pouvais pas rester à l'hôpital indéfiniment. Tu comprends hein? La jeune fille la regarda les larmes aux yeux en secouant légèrement la tête. Nous t'avons emmené dans la famille Cullen. Je te présente Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, ainsi qu'un de leur fils, Edward. Nous les connaissons personnellement et nous pouvons te jurer qu'ils ne te feront rien et que tu es en parfaite sécurité ici. Carlisle est un médecin réputé et nous avons une totale confiance en lui. De plus nous viendront te voir souvent pour nous assurer que tu vas bien. Tu es d'accord ?**_

Elle ne répondit pas mais se recroquevilla un peu plus sur le canapé. Ça s'annonçait plutôt difficile.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi.

_**-Edward tu pourrais aller nous chercher quelques rafraichissements s'il te plait ? J'ai refais le plein du frigo en boissons.**_

_**-Oui bien sur ! J'apporte ça tout de suite**_.

En me levant, je remarquais que la fille me regardait intensément mais lorsqu'elle vit que je la fixai aussi, elle détourna le regard.

Je ramenais plusieurs jus de fruits et de l'eau gazeuse et servis tout le monde. Quand je me tournais vers la petite brune, je vis son regard envieux sur le jus d'ananas mais lorsqu'elle remarqua que je l'avais surprise, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et baissa ses yeux humides. Son attitude m'étonna mais je lui apportai un verre d'ananas.

_**-Tiens ma belle. Ça te va le jus d'ananas ?**_

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, elle semblait légèrement effrayée et se tourna vers nos deux invités. Le doc hocha la tête pour l'encourager et elle tendit une main tremblante vers moi. Je lui souris le plus gentiment possible quand elle prit le verre et elle rougit en détournant les yeux. J'étais étrangement satisfait de cette approche et repartit m'assoir. Les discussions reprirent et au bout d'une demi - heure, le docteur et mademoiselle Stewart se préparèrent à partir. Ils avaient déjà planifié leur prochaine visite et donné plein de détail sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert de la demoiselle. Ils nous dirent qu'ils allaient continuer à chercher son identité et nous tenir informer de toute nouvelles information. J'entendis deux voitures se garer. Au bruit, je reconnue le Jeep d'Emmet et l'Audi de Jasper.

Aïe ! Je redoutais un peut la rencontre entre Jasper et la jolie brune. Sans compter qu'Alice. Je pensais qu'avec son tempérament, elle aurait pu raisonner son petit ami, mais ça avait eu l'effet inverse. Elle s'était mise elle aussi à détester l'arrivée de notre nouvelle « sœur ». Je n'avais et ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. Le temps nous le dira peu être mais je savais d'ors et déjà que je la protègerais contre toutes personne qui voudrais lui faire du mal.

La porte d'entrée claqua et j'entendis Emmet faire une de ses blagues débiles qui ne font rire que lui. Je jetais un œil à la jeune fille en face de moi et la vis se tendre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur et elle se pelotonna sur elle-même.

Au même moment, mes deux frères et leurs copines entrèrent. Ils avaient vue sur tout le monde et leurs regards se portèrent d'abord sur nos deux invités puis sur la jeune fille. Penser à elle de cette façon me gênait et il me tardait de découvrir son nom. Leurs regards étaient vraiment différents.

Tout d'abord Emmet, qui avait un grand sourire et ses yeux brillaient, même si j'y devinais un peu d'inquiétude. Cela paraissait normal au vu de ses blessures.

Ensuite Rosalie. Elle semblait indifférente, quoiqu'un peu jalouse peu être. Bref, elle se la jouait reine des glaces.

Puis Alice, qui restait près de Jasper, en s'agrippant à la main de son copain avec un regard de tueuse. Elle commençait à m'énerver sérieux à jouer la garce propriétaire, ce n'est pas comme si notre nouvelle recrue allait le lui piquer, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle avait plus peur qu'autre chose. Elle avait dissimulé son visage derrière ses longs cheveux bruns.

Et enfin Jasper, mon meilleur ami que je ne reconnaissais pas vraiment ces temps-ci. Il avait vraiment l'air énervé, son regard très bleu était froid et son attitude d'habitude si polie envers nos invité me choqua.

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je croyais qu'elle ne devait arriver que demain !**_

_**-Jasper tu te calme tout de suite !**_ S'énerva mon père, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Je crois qu'il avait beaucoup pris sur lui cette semaine face à la réaction de Jasper. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil que la jeune fille avait sursauté et s'était redressée. Mon père continua de remonter les bretelles de mon frère mais l'attitude de celui-ci changea radicalement. Il fixait la nouvelle venue et devint livide. Il se mit à trembler, et ses yeux tout à l'heure si durs, laissèrent apparaître une grande douleur, et se remplirent de larmes. Jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la similitude de leurs yeux m'apparut. Bleus profond…

_**-Bella ?... Ma Bella, c'est toi ?**_


End file.
